An existing heat pump type clothes drying device is provided with an air circulation channel as follows: heating air heated by a condenser in a heat pump circulation system is sent into a drying chamber filled with clothes, wet air capturing moisture from the clothes is sent back to an evaporator for dehumidification, and dehumidified air is heated by the condenser once again and then sent into the drying chamber.
In order to improve the clothes drying speed, electrical heating pipes are arranged on some heat pump clothes dryers for auxiliary heating; with the combination of the electrical heating pipe and the heat pump system, the temperature rising time of the clothes dryer is reduced, and the drying time is reduced. However, the reduced time is limited within a time range only from the time when a compressor is just turned on for drying until the time when the load of the heat pump system reaches the maximum load (such as the condensing temperature of the compressor reaches 70° C. or the exhaust air temperature of the compressor reaches 105° C.). The reason is that the electrical heating pipe has to stop heating to reduce the load of the heat pump system, when the load of the heat pump system reaches the highest value. After the electrical heating pipe stops heating, the drying speed of the dryer is the same as that of the mode which does not use the electrical heating pipe. If a variable-frequency compressor is used, although the load of the heat pump system can be reduced by reducing the operating frequency of the compressor by making use of frequency regulation of the compressor, a vapour condensing speed is reduced due to reduction of the operating frequency of the compressor, and the drying speed is also affected. In a word, the drying time is not reduced too much by merely adding the electrical heating pipe, when a refrigerating system is not improved.
Therefore, the present disclosure is provided.
The object of the present disclosure is to overcome deficiencies of the prior art, and provides a control method for a clothes dryer and the clothes dryer. The clothes drying speed is improved and the clothes drying time is reduced in a fast mode.
In order to achieve the purpose, the present disclosure adopts the technical scheme as follows; a control method for a clothes dryer comprising a clothes drying drum, a heat pump system and an electrical heating system, wherein the heat pump system comprises a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and a throttling device, and the electrical heating system is an electrical heating pipe. Characterized by comprising controlling the heat pump system and the electrical heating system to work cooperatively; thus allowing the clothes dryer to at least comprise a fast mode in which the electrical heating pipe is turned on after the compressor is turned on and operated stably; air about to enter the clothes drying drum is controlled to be firstly heated by the condenser of the heat pump system and further heated by the electrical heating pipe, and then to enter the clothes drying drum; and the load of the heat pump system is reduced in an auxiliary condensing manner before the heating pipe is switched off, when the load of the heat pump system is close to the maximum load.
The auxiliary condensing manner is to control air exhausted from the clothes drying drum to be pre-condensed by a water condenser, so as to reduce the temperature of the air entering the heat pump system and reduce the load of the heat pump system.
The auxiliary condensing manner is to assist heat dissipation of the condenser of the heat pump system via an auxiliary fan, so as to reduce the temperature of the condenser and reduce the load of the heat pump system.
The auxiliary condensing manner is to control air exhausted from the clothes drying drum to be pre-condensed by an air condenser, so as to reduce the temperature of the air entering the heat pump system and reduce the load of the heat pump system; preferably, an auxiliary fan is arranged on the air condenser.
When the temperature of the condenser of the heat pump system reaches a maximum value T1, the heat pump system reaches the maximum load; and when the temperature of the condenser is up to T1-ΔT, the heat pump system is close to the maximum load.
The temperature of the condenser is detected. When the temperature of the condenser is higher than T1-ΔT, the water condenser is turned on to pre-condense the air exhausted from the clothes drying drum, or the auxiliary fan is turned on to assist heat dissipation of the condenser of the heat pump system, or the air condenser is turned on to pre-condense the air exhausted from the clothes drying drum.
When the temperature of the air entering the clothes drying drum is up to a set temperature T2, the electrical heating pipe is turned off, and when the temperature of the air entering the clothes drying drum is dropped to a set temperature T3, the electrical heating pipe is turned on once again, wherein T2 is higher than T3.
The heat pump system and the electrical heating system are controlled to work cooperatively, thus allowing the clothes dryer to also comprise
an energy-saving mode, in which the electrical heating pipe is turned off, and the air about to enter the clothes drying drum is only heated by the condenser of the heat pump system;
and a general mode, in which the electrical heating pipe is turned on, the air about to enter the clothes drying drum is firstly heated by the condenser of the heat pump system and further heated by the electrical heating pipe, the electrical heating pipe is turned off when the load of the heat pump system reaches the maximum load or the temperature of the heat pump system reaches the preset temperature, and thus the air entering the clothes drying drum is only heated by the condenser of the heat pump system.
In the energy-saving mode and the general mode, the temperature of the condenser is detected, and when the temperature of the condenser reaches the maximum value T1, the load of the heat pump system is reduced in the auxiliary condensing manner.
A highest operating frequency of the compressor in the fast mode is higher than or equal to that of the compressor in the general mode, and a lowest operating frequency of the compressor in the fast mode is higher than or equal to that of the compressor in the general mode. The highest operating frequency of the compressor in the general mode is higher than or equal to that of the compressor in the energy-saving mode, and the lowest operating frequency of the compressor in the general mode is higher than or equal to that of the compressor in the energy-saving mode.
A clothes dryer under the control of the abovementioned control method comprises a clothes drying drum, a heat pump system and an electrical heating system, wherein the heat pump system comprises a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and a throttling device, and the electrical heating system is an electrical heating pipe. The clothes dryer also comprises a water condenser and/or an air condenser and/or an auxiliary fan, wherein the water condenser and/or the air condenser is arranged between an air outlet of the clothes drying drum and an air inlet of the evaporator, and the auxiliary fan is arranged on the condenser.
By using the technical scheme of the method and the clothes dryer provided by the present disclosure, following beneficial effects are achieved:
the electrical heating system and the heat pump system perform heating simultaneously, and when the load of the heat pump system is close to the maximum load, the load of the heat pump system is reduced in the auxiliary condensing manner, so that the load of the heat pump system is reduced without changing the compressor frequency, the electrical heating pipe is prevented from stopping working, the clothes drying speed is improved, and the clothes drying time is reduced. A plurality of modes is set, and a user can select the clothes drying modes according to needs; the user can select the fast mode to dry the clothes rapidly when in a hurry, also can select the energy-saving mode to reduce energy consumption at ordinary times, and also can select the general mode to reasonably utilize the clothes drying speed and consume energy, and thus energy utilization is maximized.
In the following, the present disclosure is further specifically described through combining with the drawings.
Reference signs in the drawings: 1, compressor; 2, condenser; 3, evaporator; 4, throttling device; 5, electrical heating pipe; 6, clothes drying drum; 7, water condenser; 8, water valve; 9, fan; 10, auxiliary fan; 11, air condenser.